


The Truth about Professor Slughorn

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and Slughorn is teaching Potions.  What will happen when Harry's secret is discovered?Rape/non-con elements in this fic.  I don't own anything, it belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as you've already been warned, I just want to make it clear that there are rape/non-con elements in this fic. Teacher/student relationships as well. Anyway, if you're alright with that, onward!
> 
> Please leave a comment! This is most likely going to be a two-part fanfic. Thank you!
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

** The Truth about Professor Slughorn **

 

Horace Slughorn was teaching Potions this year, and at first Harry actually thought his class was harder than Snape’s.  In Snape’s class, no matter how many times he mucked up his potion, Snape just deducted points or gave him detention. 

Slughorn, however, expected nothing less than the best from Harry Potter.  Harry was so nervous he almost messed up the first one when Hermione whispered the instructions to him—but when he looked in his textbook for this year, he realized something.  _The Half Blood Prince_ —whoever he was, had written everything anyone ever needed to know in order to brew perfect potions. 

Harry would have gotten away with this, if he hadn’t accidentally left the book in class.  Typically, he had it with him at all times, reading it outside or in the Great Hall—that _really_ had Snape looking at him like he was a loon.

Slughorn _almost_ called after Harry, who’d left his book behind, but he didn’t.  He picked it up and sighed.  He shouldn’t do this—he knew that. 

Horace Slughorn knew whose book this was.  He taught him, personally, and he couldn’t deny that Harry had been cheating.  At first, he’d thought Harry inherited his mother’s talent for potion making…but he was wrong. 

Little did Harry know exactly what was in store for him.

**HP//HP//HP**

Harry bolted back into the classroom after he realized he left his text.  He almost ran into Professor Slughorn, but he stopped just in time. 

Slughorn had a pained look on his face, and he was holding the text.  “Is this yours, Mister Potter?”

Harry gulped, “Erm…yes.”

Slughorn nodded.  “I was afraid of that, Harry.”  He shook his head.  “And I’m afraid I have no choice but to give you detention for tonight—starting immediately.  Otherwise, I shall fail you.”  With that, he turned and walked through the door.  Harry shook his head—how could he have been so stupid? 

Little did Harry know, that this time, Professor Snape was watching this conversation from afar.  And he wondered what Slughorn had planned for the little boy-hero.

**HP//HP//HP**

Professor Slughorn was not an innocent man.  He’d taken many women, indeed, but he especially enjoyed virginal innocence of boys. 

When he knew Harry couldn’t get out of this lie, it gave him a thrill.  He should be ashamed, but, he truly wasn’t.  He’d taken many, and he would take more students into his office.  He was proud of it, in fact. 

And who would suspect him of anything?  He’d taught at Hogwarts for so terribly long, there wouldn’t be a soul who’d doubt his integrity.

He turned to Harry, who looked ashamed and scared, fidgeting where he stood.  _Oh yes,_ Slughorn thought, _I’ve always wanted him._

“Harry…I am extremely disappointed in you.  I had such high hopes for you.  I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do at this point.  After this detention, you’ll be banned from my class.”

Harry stammered, “But sir!  I won’t be able to become an Auror without the marks…I…I found the book in your classroom.  They just had notes scribbled all over them.  I was just following their instructions.  I’m…I’m sorry, Sir.”  Harry bowed his head.

Slughorn held his hand up, “Now, now.  You cheated, Harry, there is no denying that.  Do you know who the Half-Blood Prince is?”

Harry scrunched his brows, “No—I haven’t been able to figure it out.  Do you know who it is, Sir?”

Professor Slughorn took off his robes, “Severus Snape.  He always admired Lily’s intelligence in potions—your mother.  They were very close, from what I saw.”

Harry’s head was spinning.  “Wait…are you saying…they were…were _friends_?  Professor Snape and my mother were _FRIENDS_?”  He almost yelled.  He was so frustrated that Snape never told him this. 

Slughorn raised a brow, “Yes—but you can sort that out later, calm down my boy.  There’s something you can do to erase everything tonight—I’ll even let you keep using Snape’s textbook.  Are you interested?” 

Harry cocked his head to the side, “I…okay.  What is it, Professor?”

Slughorn locked the door, and performed a silencing spell.  “Now, if you agree to this, you may not tell _anyone_ …and if you do, I’ll see that you get expelled.  Is that clear?” 

Harry nodded, “Er…okay.”

Slughorn suddenly smiled, “Good.  Now, come over to me.”  Harry walked slowly in front of him, so they were eye-level.  “Good boy.  Kneel.”

Harry looked at him confusedly.  He did as told, however.

Once Harry was on the floor, Slughorn undid his pants and trousers, spreading his legs, and sat down in his office hair so he could see Harry below him. 

Harry’s face went pale.  Was this really happening?  No—it had to be a mistake.

“Sir…I…what are…”

Slughorn simply said, “Don’t fight it, Harry.”  Then, he took the back of Harry’s head, petting his hair.  “Open wide, boy.  Yes…you wouldn’t want to be expelled, would you?”

Harry didn’t want to be expelled, but oh gods…this was…was it worse?  He thought quickly.  He could still get out of this if he wanted to, but…then he wouldn’t be able to become an Auror.  No—he wouldn’t let this stop him.  It was just a one time thing.  And Slughorn wouldn’t tell anyone, he couldn’t.

He opened his mouth. 

“Very good, Harry.”  Slughorn grinned evilly down at him.  “Suck me.”

Harry gulped.  He’d never done this.  He knew he liked blokes after kissing Ginny, but he hadn’t ever done anything past that.  Slughorn wasn’t large, though, so at least he wouldn’t choke on him.

Harry closed his eyes, grabbing the throbbing cock in front of him, and put his mouth on the tip.  Slughorn groaned as Harry sucked him slowly, hating himself.  He hated the flavor, he hated that he had to do this.  He sucked harder, hoping to end things quickly.

Slughorn grabbed the back of his head and slammed him on his cock with force, “Suck harder, my boy!”  Harry had no choice but to comply. 

**HP//HP//HP**

Severus Snape had been listening to Slughorn and Potter’s conversation, but Horace had apparently put up a silencing charm.  He stood there for a good five, perhaps ten minutes, before deciding that he wanted that book back.  There were spells in there that he wasn’t particularly proud of, and no one should be able to use. 

He sighed, _Why must Potter be involved in everything?_

He simply opened the door to the classroom, then realized Slughorn had taken Harry to his office.  The door was locked when he jiggled it, but the charm was weak.  Without knocking, he simply unlocked the door with an advanced spell he’d learned as one of The Dark Lord’s ‘followers.’  It did come in handy…

“Oh my fucking Merlin, what….” Snape said, his eyebrows shot up, looking at Harry James Potter being forced to take Slughorn’s cock.

Snape got out his wand, flinging Harry off of Slughorn.  With just a quick glance from the older wizard in the room, Snape bitterly cast, “ _Petrificus Totalis!_ ”

Slughorn was frozen there.  Snape cast a charm to cover his…underside with the clothing on the floor.

“Harry…” Snape said softly.  Harry had retched on the floor, and he was shaking.  Before forgetting, he summoned his book, putting it in his robes, and went to Harry’s aid.  “Harry…”  He laid a hand on Harry’s back. 

“Don’t touch me!  Don’t fucking touch me!”  Harry screamed, sobbing into his hands.  Snape jolted back. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, but we need to apparate to the Headmaster’s office.  It’s the quickest way to get you the help you need.”  Harry looked up at the man, in disbelief.  “You can’t apparate in Hogwarts.”

Snape drawled.  “I have a special privilege.”  He shook his head, “I will never tell a soul what has happened here, Harry, I promise you.” 

Harry looked at him suspiciously.  “Slughorn told me you were best friends with my mum…before he made me…”

Snape was a little shocked at that.  “We can discuss that later—yes, at a point in time, your mother and I were best friends.  But right now we need to go to Albus, then to Poppy.  Please, take my hand, Harry.”

Harry had just realized Snape had been calling him ‘Harry,’ not ‘Potter.’  “Thanks Severus—I mean, Professor.”  He truly hadn’t meant to say that.  He blushed hard, taking the hand before him. 

Snape waved it off, “It is of no matter.  You are obviously traumatized.  Hold onto me.” 

Harry squeezed the hand tightly, wondering why Snape was being so nice to him.  Why hadn’t he just cursed him out, saying he shouldn’t have cheated, using his textbook?

They apparated outside of Dumbledore’s office, then Snape remembered something.  “Harry, would you like me to cast a gentle cleaning charm on you?”  His voice sounded so calming, Harry thought as he nodded, closing his eyes. 

Snape waved the wand over him, noting that the young wizard was still holding onto his hand.  He tucked his wand away.  “Open your eyes.”

Harry did, allowing a small grin to Severus.  “Thanks, Sir.  Why are you…being so nice to me?”  Harry blushed.

Severus raised a brow.  “Don’t get used to it, Potter.  You need help, that’s why.  And authority should step in where it’s needed.”  He muttered ‘lemon drops’ to the gargoyle, walking Harry up the stairs.

Albus Dumbledore looked concerned as Severus came into his office with Harry.  “What has happened, boys?”

Snape looked at Harry, “Would you like to explain, or should I?”

Harry stammered, “I…I can’t…”

Snape nodded.  “I thought as much.”  He turned to Albus, who was staring at their clasped hands.  “Albus…Professor Slughorn has forced Harry to…perform sexual relations on him.  I had been listening to their conversation.  Apparently, Harry happened to find my potions text, and he’d been using all my notes in the class.  Of course, this would lead him to get top marks.  Slughorn found the book—and then took him into the office.  After that, he cast a silencing charm.  I went in to retrieve my old text, seeing as to no one should have access to it, and I found Harry….with Slughorn.”  He was sure his face was full of disgust. 

Albus’ mouth was hanging open, before he closed it, saying simply, “Oh dear.”

Harry looked at the ground.  “I’m sorry.”

Severus turned to him, “Harry, don’t apologize.  None of this is your fault.”

Harry shook his head, tears rolling down his face, “He said he’d expel me if anyone found out…and then I wouldn’t become an Auror…I cheated with the text…”

Snape shook his head, “Harry, you did not cheat.  Those notes _helped_ you, but you still did all the work yourself.  Following notes is _not_ cheating.  You did nothing wrong.”

Albus had a warm smile on his face at Severus, but quickly changed his expression when he thought about what Harry had been through.  “My boy…Harry…I am so deeply sorry for what has happened.  Severus, would you be so kind as to escort him to Poppy for a full checkup?”

Severus nodded.  Harry was still sniffling, in shock.

“Don’t let go.”  He whispered in Harry’s ear, which made Harry shiver and feel warm simultaneously.  He nodded, and they went off to the hospital wing.

Poppy had nearly the same reaction as Albus—a look of disgust, then a look of sorrow for Harry. 

“Well, we’d better get you checked, Mister Potter.”  She motioned, waiting for Harry to let go of Snape’s hand. 

Harry looked at Snape.  “Don’t leave me.”  He felt so vulnerable…and he didn’t want to be alone.

Snape gulped, “You want me to stay?”  Harry nodded.  “Please.”

Snape agreed, nodding.  “Alright, but we’ll go to my quarters tonight, if that’s suitable.  It will be more comfortable there, than on these beds.”

Harry nodded, “That’d be fine.”  Poppy nodded, “Alright, it’s decided.  Now, if you’ll let go of Severus, you can follow me.” 

Harry finally unclasped his hand from Snape’s, already feeling more ashamed of what had happened.  As if Snape could sense it, Snape said, “It’s alright—I’m not going to leave.  I’ll be right here until you get back.”  Part of him hated himself for being so nice to the boy—but then, he thought, the only reason he’d been unnecessarily unfair to him over the years was for show.  The Dark Lord wouldn’t like it if he was friendly to Harry Potter.

Snape sat down on one of the beds, pinching the bridge of his nose again, closing his eyes.  For the first time, he felt sorry for Potter.

**HP//HP//HP**

* * *

 

_**End of Part One** _


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of three! <3 Heavy smut is in the last part!

**_Part Two_ **

Harry was shaking as Madam Pomfrey asked him a series of questions pertaining to his…encounter with Slughorn.  Finally, they were near the end of the questioning.

“Did he hurt your throat?”

“Just my mouth.” Harry said softly.

“Did he ask you to do anything else other than take him in your mouth?”

“No, ma’am.”  Harry squirmed.

“Alright—thank you for being patient with me, Mister Potter.  As you already know, this is _highly_ intolerable to think this has happened—I’m sure that the Headmaster is dealing with the situation as we speak.  However,” she paused, looking into Harry’s scared green eyes, “you have nothing to be ashamed of.  Please, if you need anything at all, come to me, or the Headmaster—or Professor Snape, of course.  I can see that you trust him.”

That caught Harry off-guard.  “Er…yeah, I guess so.  Thanks, Madam Pomfrey.  I’m sure I’ll be…alright.  I’m still in shock, really.” 

She nodded, “I understand.  We’ve already done a physical checkup, but I’ll need you to report back once a week for routine mental checkups.  Depression, anxiety, and other mental disorders are unfortunately quite common in victims of rape or molestation.”  She let that sink in, watching Harry closely.  Harry blinked, not really thinking of his ‘encounter’ as rape—rape sounded like such a strong word for what had happened.

Then again, Slughorn gave him no other option.  He was threatened with an impossible ultimatum. 

“Okay.”  That was all Harry could say.  Then, Harry remembered something his aunt and uncle talked about—therapists, and how it was for crazy people.  Harry of course knew better by now, but therapy almost sounded too intense for his case.

“Wait,” Harry said, suddenly standing, “er, instead of…the mental checkups, what if I just…spent time with Professor Snape, talking about what happened?  He was the one who was there…and I don’t know if I have the strength to explain it to anyone else.”  Harry bowed his head.  He’d never felt so defeated in his life.  Hell, he’d been reduced to talking to _Snape_ for assistance.  That’s got to be the lowest thing he’s ever done, Harry thought.

Madam Pomfrey softly said, “Yes, I think that is a wise idea.  I’ll work something out with Professor Snape.  In the meantime, I would still like you to let me know if you feel ill.  It’s perfectly fine to excuse yourself from class and see me.  In addition, you’re dismissed from all classes for the following week.”

Harry nodded, “Okay, thanks.”

“Would you like me to see if it’s possible for Professor Snape to take care of you this week?  I can’t make any promises, but perhaps Professor Dumbledore would excuse him from teaching this week to help you through recovery.”  She smiled knowingly.  Harry couldn’t help but smile back.  That sounded absolutely brilliant—and it gave him some sort of strange hope that everything could actually go back to normal.

Perhaps it would help to be comforted, taken care of…even if it was from Snape, of all people.  The very thought should have repulsed him—should have made him feel queasy.  But the truth was, he couldn’t think of anyone _better_ than Snape to watch over him this week.  Harry knew only a bit about his past, and truthfully, they had more in common than either men let on. 

After thinking it through, Harry agreed.  “Yes…that would be really nice.  Thank you so much Madam Pomfrey.”

She smiled warmly and gestured for Harry to sit down again.  “I’ll go explain to Professor Snape what we’ve worked out—you just sit tight for now.”

**HP//HP//HP**

“He wants to stay…with _me_? For a _week_?  Are you quite sure he didn’t have a concussion?”  Snape said incredulously, raising both brows at Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey took Harry’s report papers that were in her hands, rolled them up and slapped Severus on the left arm. 

Snape, again, looked at her incredulously, and Pomfrey harrumphed, “Severus Snape!  The boy has been through enough—not only because of the damned war—but with what happened tonight…he has enough on his plate.  And it’d be good for you to take a vacation!”  She whispered harshly, “He _trusts_ you, Severus.”

Snape looked at her and sighed.  “Who will cover my classes?  Did you even—”

She cut him off, “I’ve already firecalled Albus—he will step in for Potions.  For Defense against the Dark Arts, Arthur Weasley has offered to substitute.  He’s more than qualified to fill in.”  She crossed her arms.

Snape drawled, “I see.”  He truly could not believe Potter would _only_ talk to him about what happened with Slughorn.  “Poppy—are you absolutely _sure_ it is me he needs?  This is far out of my realm.  I cannot even begin to fathom how to help him, let alone begin a conversation with him about Slughorn!” 

Poppy smiled gently, “You and him are more alike than you think, Severus.  He trusts you for a reason—not just because you walked in when the incident happened.”

Snape sighed, “But—”

Poppy held up a hand, “He’ll just need someone to listen.  You can do that, at the very least.  Now—let’s go over his potions for the week…don’t give me that look!  Of course I didn’t buy them, these are ones you brewed yourself!  Alright, let’s get started…”

**HP//HP//HP**

Harry clenched his bags as he waited for Professor Snape to open the door.  He was dressed in muggle clothing, which he was most comfortable in—baggy jeans, with a blue shirt and jacket.  He figured the jacket was a good idea, since he’d be staying in the dungeons.

He could hardly believe he was staying with Professor Snape.  Snape, the man he used to absolutely despise.  But now that the war was over, he knew that Snape had fought for the light.  He’d always be a bastard, though. 

Snape opened the door to find Potter with his bright green eyes shining up at him.  “Hi.”  He said, smiling sheepishly. 

Snape raised a brow, stepping aside for Harry to come in.  He had a feeling this was going to be a long week.  What did the brat expect from him?  He was no therapist. 

Though, he did understand what it meant to have to choose between two impossibly horrible choices.  Although he did not understand Potter’s headspace, he had to admit that he _did_ quite understand that he felt he couldn’t tell anyone else about the incident.  Out of all people, why was it always him?

As Potter moved through the doorframe, completely dazzled by Severus’ living area, Snape closed the door. 

Deciding that Potter couldn’t be trusted with his bags, Snape decided to take them.  Without warning, he grabbed them from Harry’s hands, accidentally brushing his fingers with the younger wizard.

Harry looked at him in horror, almost falling back onto the floor.  Snape gulped, “I will not touch you again.  I only meant to take your bags.”  He hadn’t forgotten Potter’s exclamation from the previous day.

Harry nodded, calming down.  He took a deep breath.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

Snape cut him off, “Do not dare apologize, Harry.  The fault was mine.  Let me show you your room.”  His robes billowed as he turned swiftly.

Harry’s face lit up, “I have a room?”  He smiled brightly, “Brilliant!”

Snape turned to face him, narrowing his eyes, “What had you expected?” 

Harry looked uncomfortable now, “Er…that I’d sleep on the sofa, or something.”

Snape snorted, “I have a guest room.  I will also be showing you the kitchen and the loo.  However, you are not to enter my room.  Is that understood, Harry?”  

Harry nodded—suddenly realizing that the man kept calling him ‘Harry’ instead of ‘Potter.’  In turn, he said, “Of course, Severus.  I wouldn’t do that.”

Snape was almost startled at the use of his first name from Potter.  However, he was supposed to be taking care of the boy, and if he felt more comfortable calling him by his given name, he was fine with it.  _Perhaps it is for the best_ , Snape thought, _that we separate my authority as his teacher for the duration of his stay.  It’s a wonder as to why he feels comfortable with another teacher, knowing what Slughorn did…the monster._   That’s what Snape thought, too.  Slughorn, in his eyes, was an absolute monstrous creature. 

Snape was no innocent man, of that he was certain, and he had the mark on his left arm to prove it.  Slughorn didn’t bear a mark, but he had probably sexually assaulted countless students during both Snape’s time and Harry’s.  It made Snape feel sick to his stomach.  At one point, he looked up to Slughorn—still did, in fact, until the very moment he was caught. 

The look Harry gave him, full trust and loyalty—Snape knew he didn’t deserve it.  He wanted to scoff, but Harry’s soft gaze made him feel so welcome, so warm and complete.  Only Merlin knew why, but Snape actually _believed_ Harry when he said he wouldn’t go into his rooms.  That, despite his Gryffindor tendencies, Harry was actually thankful to be here in his quarters.  Before he could stop himself, he looked into Harry’s eyes and felt that warmth again, and his lips quirked upward.

Snape looked at him with a hint of a smile, which made Harry’s heart beat a little faster. It disappeared quickly, however.  Snape spoke again, “Right—just like you wouldn’t go searching for the Philosophers Stone, find the Chamber of Secrets, and crash a flying car into the Whomping Willow?”

Realizing that was a joke, Harry laughed hard, “I have a good explanation for doing all of those things!”

Severus looked at him with a smile only in his eyes this time, and turned to the kitchen.  “This is where we’ll be eating.  You may call the house elves if you need assistance.  There is some food in the fridge and cabinets.”  He walked down the hall.  Harry followed him, already surprised how beautiful everything looked. 

“Am I allowed to cook things?”  Harry asked, “I’d make things for both of us if you’d like.”

Snape raised his eyebrows, trying to detect the joke in Harry’s question…but…Merlin, was he serious? 

He laughed, “Potter, you must be joking.” 

Harry gasped at the man’s laugh.  Rich, bold, something he’d never heard before.  Gods, it sounded like a melody.  Harry shivered, laughing as well, “I, erm…I love cooking.  I grew up with Muggles you know.  I cooked for them all the time…it was one of my jobs.”  He said the last part quietly.

Snape hummed, deciding not to press the subject.  “While I find it entertaining that you love to cook, but hate to brew potions….yes, you may cook for us if that is what you so wish.”  Snape said simply, turning.  He’d see soon enough if Potter was actually _good_ at cooking.

Harry shrugged it off.  He expected that type of reaction from Snape. 

His own reaction to Snape’s _laugh_ , however…he felt strange, worried, and confused.  He decided he wouldn’t think about it—he’d never heard the man laugh.  That had to be it.  His body just reacted out of shock…and Harry couldn’t deny that it sounded so unique, so rich and harmonious to his ears, that he would try to make the man laugh once more just to hear it again.  Harry wiped the stupid grin off his face and followed Severus down the hall.

“This is the loo, off to your right.  To your left is your room.”  He opened the door, and Harry was again stunned by the charm of the room.  The bed was Slytherin green, and the walls were a grey colour.  The carpet was black and looked quite comfortable.  “Wow.”  Harry said under his breath.  “It’s _beautiful_.”

Snape’s breathing hitched, though he couldn’t say why.  “You wouldn’t rather me change the sheets to a more…suitable colour?”  He looked down at Harry, who was still scoping every inch of the room.

Harry chuckled at him, looking into his teasing eyes, “No.  It wouldn’t go with the rest of the decor.  Contrary to what you might believe, I quite like green.”  He smiled.

Snape raised a brow.  Harry noticed that his heart was beating faster again.  _Strange_ , he thought, mentally shrugging it off.  He must have some sort of strange reaction to seeing Snape’s living space, he deduced. 

The older man spoke lowly, “If I didn’t know any better,” he turned to Harry, “it would seem that you are not a lost cause, after all, Potter.”  He smirked at Harry.

Harry’s breathing was labored again—he was getting concerned about his reactions to Snape.  “Oi—bloody Git.”  He muttered jokingly, half-smiling.  He could hardly say more than two words with the man so close to him…and he didn’t quite understand why.

Snape crossed his arms, “Well, what did you expect?  Roses?  You of all people, _Harry_ , know that I am not a nice man.”  He stepped closer, “It might have escaped your notice, Mr. Potter, but I will not treat you like the Boy Hero everyone else seems to think you are.” 

Harry gulped, unsure of why he was so nervous—it was just Snape, after all.  He could handle Snape. 

“No, _Severus_ ,” he said snidely, “I did not expect roses.  In fact, that’s the very reason I wanted to spend the week here with you instead of…anywhere else.  Because you know that I am not a bloody hero.  You know that I’m just a seventeen-year-old mess of a man—” Snape snorted at the use of ‘man.’  Harry continued, “—who doesn’t deserve praise.  I don’t deserve anything.  Anyone else I would have talked to wouldn’t have truly listened.  Because all they want to hear is the victorious story of how I defeated Voldemort….well, I couldn’t have done it alone!  But they don’t want to hear that, no!  All they want to hear,” Harry raged, making Severus actually step back, “is how _bloody proud I am_.  I am not PROUD!  I was thrown into war!”  He knew he was out of line at this point—his blood was boiling in fury.  He was so bloody angry.

Snape merely stood there in shock.  He had not expected this.  Had he been wrong about Potter, for all these years?

He tried for calm, “Harry—”

But Harry was too embarrassed to say anything, so he ran into the loo, shutting the door.  For all Snape knew, Harry could have petrified him, but he again, stood in complete and utter bewilderment.  He couldn’t help but ask, “Harry…are you attempting to tell me that you do not _like_ being famous?”

Harry cackled, “Hah!  Of course I don’t!  I went from living in a bloody cupboard under the stairs to never being left alone!”  Then, even more embarrassingly, Harry retched in the toilet—quite loudly.

Snape quickly gathered himself and realized that Harry needed help.  “ _Accio Pepperup Potion._ ”  The vial flew into his hand (from his personal stash), and he turned the knob to open the door.  He saw Harry shaking, trying to cover himself up in shame.  Snape put the vial on the floor next to him, “Harry, I’m…sorry.  I shouldn’t have roused you.  Take this, it’ll help.” 

Harry looked up at him, still with shame-filled eyes, and said, “I’m sorry too, Professor.”

Snape shook his head, “Don’t worry yourself.  I should have been more…cautious.  With our colourful history, perhaps we should avoid certain topics.  Take the potion, Harry.”

Harry grabbed the vial and downed the potion.  He wiped his mouth.  “Mmm, that’s nice.”  His eyes were half-way closed, “I…feel so tired.”

Snape nodded, “Yes, sometimes Pepperup can do that if the person is far too stressed.  Do you need help getting up?”

Harry flushed the toilet, blushing, and nodded.  “Er…okay.”  Snape grasped his arm, and Harry clung to him.  He was less weak, but still needed support. 

“There we go,” Snape said, wrapping Harry’s arm around his neck, and putting a hand on his waist.  “Let’s get you into bed now.”  Snape noticed the young man’s blush.  He couldn’t help but think… _No, it’s impossible._   Snape sighed, _Absolutely impossible that anyone would see me that way—let alone Harry bloody Potter.  Especially after what he has been through…_

Harry moaned accidentally, too tired to care.  He didn’t realize how close he was to Snape—and he moaned right into his ear.  Snape’s body had an inappropriate reaction, but he ignored it, of course.  He told himself, it wasn’t _Potter_ , it was the fact that a beautiful young man was moaning into his ear. 

He almost stopped when having that thought—well, Harry…he was…handsome.  He mentally slapped himself.  _No.  This stops now._ The other part of his thoughts countered, ‘but he moaned in your ear!’  Snape shook his head—it was just because Potter was too tired to know what was going on. 

Harry groaned as he was gently placed on the bed.  Snape transfigured his clothes into PJ’s and covered him with the blankets.  Harry’s half-lidded eyes looked up at him, and his grin was lopsided.  Severus didn’t realize his own mouth was grinning as well. 

“Oi…y’ look….younger when you smile, S’ape.”  He yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

Snape decided then to leave the room.  Perhaps he should take a Pepperup Potion as well…

He knew that babysitting Potter wasn’t going to be easy, but Merlin, he expected the boy to be a _prat_ like James.  Harry was nothing like James, from what he could tell.

Snape rubbed his temples.  Perhaps tomorrow would be easier.

**HP//HP//HP**

Harry woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat.  He rubbed his eyes, panting, gasping for breath.  He realized his glasses were on the nightstand, and put them on.  _Strange_ , he thought, _I don’t remember falling asleep here_.

He got up and spelled his clothes clean, as well as the bed, and immediately went into the kitchen.  He grabbed a tall glass of water and drank the whole thing down sloppily.  He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, placing the glass in the sink.

Almost just as suddenly as he stopped, he realized that he was not alone.  Severus was in front of the fireplace, having a beverage Harry could only assume was Brandy, wearing glasses while grading essays.

“Thirsty, Potter?”

Harry shivered at that voice, and that stare that bore into him as he walked closer.  “Er…yeah.”

Severus quirked up his lips, patting the space beside him, “Come.”

Harry almost jumped at the invitation and came to sit next to the professor.  “Alright…”

Severus went back to grading papers.  Harry noticed the red ink, and the marks everywhere, ‘even you are brighter than this,’ he read.

Harry snorted, “Whose sorry essay is that?”

Severus turned to him, “McClaggen’s.  Tell no one.”  He took off his glasses, setting them on the essay, and downed his brandy. 

Harry looked deep into his eyes—gods, he’d never seen Snape this close up before.  The man looked much younger…and much more…

“…desirable.”  Harry stammered, almost falling off the couch.  “I meant to say okay!”

Snape looked at him with a knowing gaze and one raised brow, “What is _desirable_ , Harry?”

Harry clenched the couch cushion, his throat tight.  “I…don’t know, Sir.  Severus.”  He blushed.

That was when he noticed that Severus was wearing a white button up shirt without his usual robes, and black pants with socks.  As Harry scoped the man’s body, he realized that Snape was much closer to him than before.

“Could it be, Mister Potter,” Snape rasped lowly, “that you are keeping secrets from me?”

Harry leaned forward, unable to concentrate on anything but that seductive voice.  “Idon’tthink…so…”

Severus ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, “I don’t think so, _Sir_.” 

Harry’s lips felt hot with desire as the Potions Master kissed him, though he could hardly feel it for some reason, just a brush of skin to his lips, and he could hear a voice calling to him.  “Harry…”

**HP//HP//HP**

The boy certainly was acting strange.  Severus decided to check on him after a few hours—the boy needed to eat something, and if he was going to get any sleep tonight, he needed to wake up now.  Snape wouldn’t have bothered him, but he didn’t want Harry to suffer from a disturbed sleep cycle.  Especially because, even after the war, somehow Harry was always going to be _his_ responsibility.

Snape thought about this many times—how Potter had always circled back to him for help in some way, even if he wasn’t aware of Snape’s protection, it was always there. 

And, like always, Snape didn’t think Harry deserved any of what he had been through.  No, not Lily’s son.  Lily’s son deserved so much more than a cursed life.  Lily had defended Severus until the very end of her life.  Before her death, she’d told him that James was finally going to apologize for all those terrible things he did to Severus. 

Snape looked at a sleeping Harry, who looked very peaceful at the moment, with a smile on his face.  Snape sucked in a breath.  For some reason, the brat wanted to be here—and even more strangely, with _Snape._  

Snape had always assumed Harry thought he was a monster.  Snape had painted that picture with a purpose, of course, but Harry believed it so willingly.  Everyone did—even the Dark Lord.  The only people who did not believe this were Albus and Lily. 

As he stared down at Harry, he wanted to understand what pulled him into this situation.  He had been in Potter’s life enough.  Why had Harry chosen Snape to watch over him?

“Harry…” He called quietly, almost forgetting not to shake him—Snape couldn’t touch him, not after what happened in Slughorn’s office. 

He sighed, “Harry…wake up.”

The boy was smiling and murmuring, blushing, and he moaned so wantonly, Severus thought about leaving the room. 

He shook his head, _No, I must wake him.  He is my responsibility…no matter how uncomfortable it may be._  

He decided to kneel down in front of Harry, since he couldn’t touch him.  “Harry…” he whispered near his ear, “wake up.”  He didn’t want to startle him.

Harry opened his eyes slightly, sighing, “Sev’rus…”  The boy leaned forward quickly—so quickly that Severus _almost_ couldn’t move his lips out of the way.  He felt hot lips brush his cheek, falling backward. 

Harry finally opened his eyes fully to see his Professor looking shocked…and blushing at him in the corner of the room.  Harry blushed, “Er…what happened?  Were you watching me?”  Harry remembered what he was dreaming about, and then blushed harder.  _Kissing_ Snape?!  Oh god no.  Anyone but Snape.

Harry then realized his hard-on was covered, thank _Merlin_.  Had Snape been in his dreams somehow?  No, that’d be impossible…

Snape shook his head in silence.  Gods, why couldn’t he speak? 

Harry had never seen Severus speechless before.  “S-severus?  Are you okay?” 

Severus regained his composure.  He cleared his throat—not wanting to think about the effect that Potter’s actions had on him at the moment.  It was completely wrong to feel any sort of excitement from this. 

“I am fine, Potter.  I apologize for…intruding, but dinner is ready.  If you do not wake up now, you might not be able to sleep later.  Meet me in the kitchen.”

With that, the man turned and shut the door. 

Harry was panting.   _What the bloody hell was that about?_

He uncovered himself, looking at his clothed hard-on.  Choosing to ignore it, hoping to Merlin it would wilt, he dressed in his Muggle clothing.  Then he wondered…when did he ever _change_?

Oh fucking Merlin.  Did Snape… _dress_ him?  “No….”  Harry mumbled aloud.  “No he wouldn’t do that.”  He said to himself, coming to the conclusion that Snape would never undress a student.  He probably just transfigured the clothes. 

Harry pointed to the pile of PJ’s and said, “Finite.”  Sure enough, they transfigured back to normal.  He sighed deeply of relief.

Harry thought about his dream while still dressing.  It had been so fleeting, but real somehow.  The kiss felt… _too_ real.  The warm skin against his own, his heart fluttering at an impossible rate. 

He shook his head and almost giggled.  It was just a dream, after all.  There was nothing to look into.  Especially one about Severus bloody Snape. 

**HP//HP//HP**

When Harry finally arrived into the kitchen, Severus couldn’t help but stand up and ask, “Do you need any help walking?”

Harry shook his head with a small smile, along with a pink flush, on his face.  Severus nodded, summoning the food.  Their plates appeared at the wooden, sleek, black table.

Harry murmured, “ _Wow…_ ”

There were carrots, along with chicken, brussels sprouts, and some mashed potatoes.  With gravy.  Harry _loved_ gravy—no, he loved _everything_ on the plate!  How on Earth did Severus know?

Harry looked at him incredulously, “How…?”  His question was lost when he looked up at the man with shimmering black eyes.

“I have been watching you for years,” Snape said proudly, sipping his tea, “I have noticed what you like to eat.”  Snape was failing miserably at trying not to think about Harry kissing his cheek earlier.  His mind was absolutely spinning, and he hated himself for it.  He brought a book with him, hoping Harry wouldn’t care if he read at the table.  Snape wanted to take his mind off of that soft kiss.

Harry stammered, “I-that’s-wow.  Okay.  Erm…thank you, Sn-Severus.”  He smiled goofily up at him, not sure why his heart was racing, or why his palms were sweating.  _Probably because of that dream I just had,_ Harry mused.  He dug his fork into the pile of mashed potatoes, then picked up a carrot, eating them together.  He took a swig of water, looking over at Severus, who seemed to be reading a book.

“Oi!”  Harry said once he swallowed, “No books at the table.  You’re the only one I get to talk to.”

Severus shut the book, feigning anger, and pinched the bridge of his nose, “And what do you propose we talk about, Potter?”  He was still trying to forget what bloody well happened in the bedroom.

Harry cocked his head to the side, “I mean…anything, really.  You pick something.”

“Potions.”  Snape said snidely, eating a carrot.

Harry made a face and laughed. “You won’t lecture me, will you?  What did you have in mind specifically?”

Snape raised both brows.  Potter wouldn’t care if he talked about his most hated subject?

“I highly doubt that we could have an intelligent conversation about Potions, Potter.”  He said back to him. 

Harry scoffed.  He had to prove Snape wrong.  After all…he _was_ using the man’s Potions text.  He’d learned a few things here and there. 

“Alright, Snape.”  Harry said, feeling a sense of confidence wash over him.  “You want to turn this into a bet?  That I, Harry Potter, can debate about Potions with _you_ , Severus Snape?  It can be anything you want.”  Harry smirked.

The other man smirked back.  This was getting interesting.  “I am not opposed to this idea—for the sake of your education, of course.”

Harry smiled evilly.  “Of course.  So?  What do you want if you win?”

Snape frowned, “Just knowing that you can’t debate about potions would be enough…however, I suppose there is one thing.”

Harry felt determined.  “Name it.”

“The Basilisk’s Fang from your second year.” 

Harry tried not to laugh.  He didn’t care about that stupid thing. 

“You’re on.”

Snape held up his hand.  “Wait—what do you desire?”

Harry’s heart stopped.  Gods.  Desire?

“Er…well…I don’t really know.”

Snape snorted.  _Shocking_.

Harry resumed, a little frustrated, “I mean, do I have to decide now?”

“That would be the point of a bet, Potter.”  He drawled.

Then, Harry had a wicked idea.  He smiled largely.

“Okay.  This is what I want: that even after this week, I can come back to your quarters.  And you’ll call me _Harry_ , not Potter.  What I want is…friendship.  With you.”  Harry blushed. 

Snape blushed slightly as well.  Knowing what had recently happened in Pott—Harry’s room earlier, he wasn’t sure what his incentive truly was. 

Then again, Snape thought, how likely was it that Harry would be able to talk about a very advanced subject of Potions?  Slim to no chances.

Harry sat back in his chair, dabbing his mouth, throwing the napkin on his plate with his arms crossed.  “You know you want that Basilisk fang, Severus.”  He smiled coyly.

Severus growled.  Damn, he really did want that fang.  It might help him get rid of his Dark Mark.  Basilisk Fangs were worth nearly a million Galleons. 

Not to mention, Harry was never going to win. 

“ _Fine._   It is agreed.  I will be the one to deem the conversation noteworthy of debate.  Is that clear?”  He stood up, banishing the food, and held out his hand.

Harry stood as well, feeling hot for some reason, and shook his hand.  “Agreed.”

**HP//HP//HP**

Severus Snape sat, puzzled as to _how_ Harry was capable of mitigating _his_ argument!  It was absolutely preposterous—and Potter had him cornered on the subject of Felix Felicis. 

First, Snape had asked him how to brew it—just for basics sake—and the brat had memorized his own notes.  That was all fine, Snape thought, but he could never counter a complex theory involving the combination of Felix Felicis and Amortentia.

“Well,” the brat said thoughtfully, “if you were to combine those two, you’d need to understand the overlapping ingredients…and the stirring ministrations.”  He thought more, which Snape was infuriated about.  Snape had always known Harry as a _boy_.  Yet, here he sat in his living room, actually succeeding at intelligent conversation. 

“Alright, fine.  What if I were to add other ingredients into the concoction, Potter?  Had you thought about that?”  Snape said snidely, almost spitting.  He did _not_ want to lose this bet.  He needed that fucking Basilisk Fang.

Harry rubbed his chin, staring at the floor.  His brows were creased, and he was hunched over in silent thought.  Snape had his legs crossed, but found himself wanting to shift his weight, for his pants were becoming more than slightly uncomfortable. 

He cursed himself silently at being attracted to a student.  After all that Potter had been through, this was _not_ what he needed.

 _But he kissed me_, Snape’s side of irrationality spat, _and he moaned._

Harry finally smiled.  “You can’t add another ingredient. Even if you were to, both the peppermint and the Murtlap would counteract, causing an explosion.  Thus, making the potion unusable.  If you were to take away one of these ingredients, you wouldn’t really be making Felix Felicis and Amortentia.  You’d be making something completely different.  Quite dark, actually.”  He said quietly, as an afterthought.

Harry bit his lip, still talking out loud, “Combining the two potions might actually achieve something else…perhaps something dangerous.  It would depend on what you’d add, but with the addition of moonstone and the occamy egg…you’d actually remove a limb, or something—”

Snape stood up quickly and cut him off, “Enough!  Even I have to admit that was impressive, Potter….I mean, Harry.”

Harry smiled, standing up as well.  “Does that mean I win?”  He was practically jumping up and down.

Snape sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.  “I suppose you have.  How on earth did you manage to remember…”  He trailed off.

Harry stepped closer.  “It was your book, Sir.  You were helping me the whole time.”

Snape’s eyes widened, and his pulse started to race.  He went from being pale to slightly blushing.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped back, realizing he was too close.  “I suppose I should call you Severus now.  Er—what did you want the fang for, sir?  From the basilisk?”  He cocked his head to the side, suddenly uncomfortable. 

Snape studied his expression, sneering.  “For display.”  He said evenly, then turned, leaving Harry behind.  The brat could tuck himself in.

Despite himself, he stopped, turning just a bit to say, “Goodnight, Harry.”

Harry flushed, knowing that at _this_ point, after that heated discussion with Snape, he _definitely_ had a crush on the man.  He groaned to himself.  He could have liked anyone, but it just _had_ to be Snape?

Merlin, why was his life a constant battle?

He stood there, sitting by the fireplace just for another moment, watching the flames dance.

Before his thoughts could catch up to him, Harry went into his room quietly, shutting the door without a sound. 

**HP//HP//HP**

Never had Harry thought about Severus Snape so much all in one day. 

Severus wished he could say the same about Potter, but it was his job to protect him, for Lily.  He owed everything to Lily. 

He supposed he should get used to calling the brat ‘Harry’ now.

He looked into the mirror and saw a used up, worn out older wizard.  Deep set wrinkles between his eyebrows and on his forehead—worry lines all over his face.  Crooked, discoloured teeth.  He wouldn’t dare look into his own eyes. 

He was often afraid he no longer had a soul.  Or, that perhaps, he was doomed to some version of hell in the afterlife—if there was one.

Severus knew that he was a brilliant man—but that did not make him a good person.  After all, the Dark Lord was brilliant.  Then again, so was Albus…

His head was spinning.  He buried his face in his hands and wished he could just end it all.  He removed his hands from his face and sighed, blindly rummaging through his bathroom cupboard.  Why couldn’t he see clearly?

He felt the vial, holding it up to his eyes, and knew it was the correct one for migraines.  He downed it, banished it and put a clean towel around his waist.  His mind felt more at ease, thank Merlin.  With a simple drying spell, his hair was soft, and when he glanced in the mirror, Severus had realized why his vision was blurred before.

He wanted to snarl at himself…but he couldn’t.  He wiped away the streaks of water leaking from his eyes, taking a deep breath, and opened the door.

Snape nearly jumped at Harry standing at the door, with his hand in a fist held up as if he were just about to knock.

“Er…morning.”  Harry’s lips quirked up slightly, and his eyes glittered with hope for the day.

Severus had to shake his head to snap out of shock.  He’d actually _forgotten_ Harry was living here for the week. 

Harry stepped aside, suddenly blushing furiously.  “Sorry—are you…”

“Yes.”  Snape said, a little too suddenly, “The loo is all yours…Harry.  I expect you at the table for breakfast.” 

Harry nodded, trying to keep his gaze on Snape’s face…but his eyes had other plans.  Rather, his gaze swept slowly down the Potion Master’s half-naked form.  He couldn’t help but moisten his lips at those dusky pink nipples, and that slight thatch of dark hair right above the towel covering his—

“Harry?  Did you hear a single word I said, or shall you force me to repeat myself?”  Snape’s right eyebrow arose, as if it was tantalizing Harry to speak. 

“I…I…okay.  Yes.  I’ll just be—” Harry moved awkwardly around him, clearing his throat, stumbling into the bathroom, “—in here then.”  He smiled awkwardly, his mouth twitching.  He couldn’t stop looking at Snape’s bellybutton.  He was sure his face was pink.  He forced himself to tear his gaze away from the man’s body, looking up at his eyes bravely.

He was surprised to see Severus Snape blushing, his eyes like an open book.  Harry had never seen the man look so vulnerable before. 

With a nod, Snape turned and left, his towel safely wrapped around his waist. 

Harry sighed of relief after shutting the door.  His eyes snapped open—Snape had called him ‘Harry,’ not ‘Potter!’  Harry smiled to himself in victory.  Perhaps there _was_ a chance for them to be friends, after all.

**HP//HP//HP**

 

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think this time? <3 Please leave a comment, it makes my life!
> 
> I am ALMOST done with the last part, I just have to write more smut! I can never get enough smut.
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this work! <3 <3 Thank you all for reading, please comment!  
> This is the chapter with the most smut, so be sure to put the kids to bed. You've been warned!
> 
> As always,   
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**_ Part Three _ **

In the span of just a couple of days, Snape was true to his word, calling the boy by his given name.  However, as the days approached nearer, Snape knew that Madam Pomfrey would want a full report. 

He wasn’t sure what to tell her…and he certainly couldn’t tell her about Harry’s questionable behavior towards him.  The prolonged gazes, the disastrous kiss on the cheek that left Severus speechless, and the promise he made to Harry—to be _friends_.

Severus wanted to hit himself.  This is not what he should be focusing on. 

Harry walked into the room, interrupting his train of thought.  Luckily, Snape was holding a book, so it appeared that he was concentrating on reading.  Harry silently let out a breath—or he tried to, anyway, but it just came out as a painful sounding whimper.

For a brief moment, he looked up at Harry, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  Harry’s face was red, tears were streaming down his cheeks, and though he wiped them away quickly, the tears just kept falling.   Severus gasped from shock.

Snape threw his book onto the small table and summoned a box of tissues immediately, handing them to Harry.  Harry gave him an abashed, very small smile and blew his nose.  Snape tentatively ghosted a hand over the young man’s shoulder, knowing he shouldn’t touch him.  “Harry…” 

That was all he said, and Harry was surprised that the closed-off, notoriously cold Potions Master was radiating warmth, which he felt traveling on his shoulder.  He didn’t know what to say—he also didn’t have a good explanation as to why he was crying. 

Everything just seemed to hit him all at once.  Everything that happened with Slughorn…how vile it all was.  On top of all that, Harry was sickened at the fact that he was having these inappropriate feelings towards Snape—and that he’d been the _only_ person who Harry had _ever_ been attracted to.

…and that was _after_ the fact that Slughorn shoved his bitter cock down Harry’s throat. 

Harry figured he must be mentally insane.

Harry didn’t know what to say in response.  He looked up at Snape, who was watching him with a pained expression, as if _he_ was the one who was crying.  The care in his eyes was most evident, and Harry meant to speak, but he physically couldn’t. 

He sobbed when he saw how much Severus cared about him and lunged forward, grabbing him in an embrace.  This wasn’t about a silly crush.  It wasn’t about anything except that Snape was there—always there for him, when he needed him most. 

Snape wasn’t sure what was happening, but he had a theory that everything finally caught up with Harry.  And now, he was crumbling.  The one safe place he had was Hogwarts—now tainted by a terrible incident.

“Shh…”  Snape wrapped his arms around Harry, whispering softly.  “It’s alright.  Shh…”

Harry’s erratic crying had suddenly stopped, and he slowed his breathing some.  He clutched Severus’ robes, realizing he probably ruined them with his tears.  “I’m…I’m sorry…”  He was suddenly mortified at the thought of hugging Snape.  He _hugged_ Snape.  No one ever hugged Snape.  Should he be terrified?

_But here, Snape wasn’t Snape.  Snape was Severus._ Harry thought to himself, unsure of anything at the moment.

Severus put a hand on the back of Harry’s head and petted his unruly hair.  “There is nothing to apologize about, is that clear Harry?”  The care in the man’s steady voice was almost unsettling.

Harry nodded into the man’s robes, noting that they smelled really good, almost like fresh herbs.  “Mmm, ‘kay.”

Snape’s mouth twitched.  What the bloody hell?  Potter had moaned against him.  He pushed the thought aside and asked, “May I ask what has you in this state?”

Harry sighed, knowing he had to pull away—so he did.  He cleaned Snape’s robes with a wave of his hand.  “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Snape remained neutral.  “I told you, it is alright.  Shall we sit?” 

Harry sat next to him.  “I guess I just…thought about what happened, finally.”  He made a twisted face—he almost looked like he was going to sick up.

Snape nodded, “Do you require anything to drink?  Anything at all?”

Harry’s eyes snapped up to Severus’.  He was being…nice.  It was _weird_.

“Insult me.”

Harry’s words surprised even him as he spoke them. 

“I…I beg your pardon?”  Snape looked incredulous. 

“You’re being too nice to me.  Insult me.  It’ll help, I think.”  Harry said to those dark caring eyes. 

“You really are as dimwitted as you are ill, Potter.”  Snape said, half-snarling. 

Harry sighed, “Thanks.”  Though, he felt the Professor didn’t mean it—for once.  He almost chuckled in his mind.

Snape rolled his eyes.  “Care to explain why you are begging me to insult you, Harry?”

Harry’s heart leapt at the sound of his name on Snape’s lips.  On _Severus’_ lips.

“I don’t know.”  He bit his lip, sitting down on the couch.  “You’ve never been nice to me…it was too much all at once, I guess.”

Snape fetched a glass of water and a piece of chocolate from the kitchen, suspiciously eyeing Harry.  “I suppose.”  Severus did not particularly want to argue.  Harry had been through enough as it was.

As he sat next to Harry—with much space between them—Harry sighed.  He looked a little better after chewing on the chocolate. 

Harry was scared of what was running through his mind.  He thought about telling Snape what was going on—how he was…attracted to him.  How wrong it was, after being sexually assaulted by another teacher.

Although, he guessed that this attraction wasn’t so sudden, that maybe it had happened before the incident with Slughorn.  Maybe…

Harry looked deep in thought when Severus said, “Do you wish to talk about anything?”

Harry looked at him with bright green wide eyes, and Severus sensed fear.  “I assure you, Harry, whatever you say will be between us—not even Madam Pomfrey has to know any details.”

Harry bit his lip again in frustration.  “Well,” he sighed, “there’s something that…I feel like I’m all screwed up.  My thoughts are…perverted.”  He blushed hard.  He had to say something, otherwise he wouldn’t get better. 

Snape’s eyebrows arose.  “I see.  How so?”  He pressed gently.  He was afraid of where this conversation was headed, but Harry had trusted him, and he owed him everything.  Even if that meant his discomfort.

“I…”  Harry looked at him.  Severus looked expressionless, as usual.  “Well…I have an….erm, attraction that I shouldn’t be having.  And I’m not sure if my…er…inappropriate feelings were there before or after the incident.”  Harry whispered the last word, almost choking.  He sipped some water.  This was less terrifying than he thought it would be—he didn’t have to give Snape any more detail than that.

“Oh?  I am sure they are far less inappropriate than you conceive them to be, Harry.  As a teenager, I also had those thoughts, I was not proud of.”  Snape tried.  Frankly, he was surprised that Harry was admitting any of this.

Harry relaxed, nodding.  “I dunno, Snape.  I don’t think you’d find my thoughts appropriate.  And what scares me is…I think they’ve been there for a long time.  That this…incident…it just—brought them to light, somehow.  Maybe because Slughorn is also a—”  Harry immediately shut up, realizing he was a breath away from saying ‘teacher.’  Gods.  That was close.

Snape stiffened.  Harry was close to admitting something—whether he meant, ‘male’ or ‘teacher,’ he was unsure.  After all, Harry did not remember the kiss that happened.

“It’s alright, Harry.  That does happen, after traumatic events, certain things tend to come up in our minds, and we rethink how we feel toward others.”  Snape said, unsure of what else to say.  He was so curious, he had to add, “Harry…I give you my word that this conversation will never leave this room.  Whatever you were about to say, I can guarantee, is fine to say aloud.  Do not think of me as your teacher right now.  Think of me as…your friend.”  _I lost the bet anyway_ , Snape thought.  _Might as well start the friendship now_.

Harry gave him a caring look.  “I trust you to keep secrets, Severus.  I...even before Slughorn, I definitely knew I was gay.  Kissing Ginny was…terrible.”  Harry made a face.  He looked at Snape, who gave him a reassuring nod.  “Er…can I ask you something?”  Harry whispered, looking down at his hands.

Snape said evenly, “You may, although I cannot guarantee an answer.”

Harry looked up at him, “I don’t know anyone else who’s gay—except Malfoy, but I’m not friends with him, obviously.  And I was wondering…well…maybe it’s too personal of a question.”  Harry traveled off. 

Severus narrowed his eyes.  “Just ask me.  Rest assured, I will inform you if it is too personal.”

Harry felt his breathing become labored.  His palms were sweating.  “Er…are you…also gay?”  Harry squeaked.  He gulped.

Snape seemed amused.  “Calm down, Harry.  As you have put your trust in me, I need you to promise me that what _I_ tell you will also not leave this room.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I mean, I wouldn’t tell anyone.  I promise.”

Severus had a hint of a smile on his face, “In that case, I will tell you my preferences.  I only date men.”  Though, ‘date’ was a strong word.  It was more like, Snape knew he was attracted to men, and had a couple of make-out sessions as a teenager. 

Harry’s eyes widened.  He smiled, “Oh.”  He was suddenly very happy.  He tried to wipe the smile off his face, but he couldn’t.  He was elated at the possibility that Snape might actually find him attractive.  Or would he?  Harry asked himself…he wasn’t exactly the best looking guy around.  And Snape was…well, he wasn’t fit, and his nose was infamously large, but he wasn’t bad to look at.

Severus watched Harry’s expression—he was suspiciously happy about this revelation.  “Does this information excite you?”  _Damn_ , Snape thought.  He had not meant to phrase it that way.

Harry turned beet red.  “I…in a way.”  He squeaked.  “I don’t know anyone else who’s gay, like I said.”  That sounded logical, Harry thought.

Severus almost smirked at his answer.  He had a feeling there was more Harry wasn’t telling him—but how could Harry actually have feelings for _him_?  He knew what he looked like—and even the other Death Eaters were not fond of his looks—not that he would ever stoop that low.  No one had found him attractive in his life, except Lily Evans.  It broke her heart to tell her he could not love her that way.  Even the two boys he’d kissed, back as a teenager, they had only done so after he begged them.

Harry shakily placed his hand over Severus’.  “Thank you.  For telling me, and letting me tell you.”  His eyes were beautiful.  Severus wondered if he would ever be so lucky to find someone as attractive as Harry. 

He _had_ to stop thinking about this. 

On some subconscious level, Severus twined their fingers together and gripped Harry’s warm hand against his own.  “You are most welcome.”

Harry blushed, seeing a flash of…something, in Snape’s eyes.  He looked almost…aroused. 

Harry couldn’t tell—and he licked his lips at the thought.  That’s when Snape broke his eye contact, and retreated, taking his hand back.  “I am exhausted.  We will talk more later.”  He said—moving so quickly, Harry thought for a minute he imagined that look in Severus’ eyes.

He turned around to see Severus walk to his room, stopping to say, “Goodnight, Harry.”

Harry blushed, “Er, night.”

His erection was flaming. 

**HP//HP//HP**

It was always the same. 

 

Severus and Harry would play chess.  They would debate about potions—sometimes other topics would arise.  Harry would laugh at Severus’ dry humor, and Snape would almost smile. 

 

Occasionally, to Harry’s delight, Severus would indulge him by discussing his friendship with Lily Evans.  Harry would ask one or two questions, careful not to push the man too far, and Severus was relieved for that.  Slowly, Harry got to know Severus’ limitations—talking with Severus was like an art. 

 

He found it helpful to cook for Snape, when he wanted to see that small smile again.  Of course, Severus would never compliment him more than he needed to.  _Acceptable,_ or _Did you really make this?_ was all Snape would say, and just that alone was far better than a compliment to Harry.  Comments like that made Harry’s heart soar…and his erection was painfully throbbing.  He chose to ignore it, for the sake of his own sanity.  He kept telling himself that there was zero chance of Snape actually liking him, let alone able to stand him for longer than a day or two.

 

Harry saw the beauty in getting to know Severus Snape—something that not many people got the privilege to do.  From the curt comments from Snape about his checkered past, Harry deduced that not many people truly _wanted_ to get to know Severus. 

 

Harry thought about why that was—why the man was so unapproachable.  Or, at least, if Severus preferred himself to be seen as cold and withdrawn.  Harry was still trying to figure that part out, but he also figured that Severus’ exterior had a lot to do with his past. 

 

Harry tried not to think about what might have happened to him before and during the war.  It was far too painful to think of him in powerless positions, let alone a sacrificial Death Eater to Dumbledore _and_ Voldemort’s exposal.  Pulled many different ways, it was a wonder how Harry had managed to weasel his way into Severus’ life like this. 

 

Again, Harry tried hard not to think about Severus as a painting of his past, but rather a man with a clean slate.  That was what he deserved, after all.   Whether or not he gave Harry a clean slate, he wasn’t sure, but Harry didn’t care.  He knew even a friendship was pushing their limitations.

 

Something, however, seemed so right about having a friendship with the only other man who truly understood what the war was like.  Sure, others sacrificed much in this war.  Harry knew that. 

 

But not as much as Severus—and not as much as himself, either.  Harry wasn’t stupid—he had always known he got the short end of the stick.  His whole life turned upside down at the young age of eleven, and ever since then, hope became scarce over the years. 

 

_Until now._

 

**HP//HP//HP**

 

Tonight, unlike the other nights, was _finally_ going to be different. 

 

Harry had wrapped up the Basilisk Fang for Severus with a single black bow, and it was placed neatly in a black box.  Black was Snape’s favorite colour, which did not shock Harry in the least.  However, when Snape told him this information during a game of chess, his lips curved into a small smile as if he was telling a hushed secret.  Harry had enough self-control not to roll his eyes or chuckle, and instead, he told Snape that _his_ favorite color was green.

 

Severus proceeded to tell him that he did not care about his favorite colour.  Harry, then, did chuckle.

 

When Severus opened the gift, Harry wasn’t expecting the man to say _nothing_.  Snape just stared at him. 

 

Seconds ticked by.

 

Harry crossed his arms, uncomfortably.  “I…want to give this to you.” 

 

“You have already given it to me, many seconds ago.  You are now merely stating the obvious.”  Snape said calmly. 

 

Within himself, Severus felt close to joyous now that he would be able to use this Basilisk Fang in his potions.  Being a spy for decades, however, was still deep-rooted in him.  He was a private man—everyone could guess that.  He could not tell Harry, or anyone, why he truly wanted this fang. 

 

During the discussion that would eventually result in Harry’s success winning the bet, Harry had almost figured it out. 

 

Although, as he got to know Potter…Harry, really—he realized that his own insecurities did not truly affect their bond.  That would calm Severus, if it were not for his idiotic feelings, his barely controllable attraction toward his _student_.  In truth, Snape was scared to let Harry in on anything else.  The more he got to know the young man, the more he wanted him. 

 

_Wanting a student…Merlin, is this what it has come to?_ Severus thought to himself, almost wanting to kill himself at the thought of _wanting_ his best-friend’s only son.  It was sick, twisted…or so he told himself. 

 

Beside those obvious points, Severus thought, Harry would not reciprocate these feelings.  When Harry had kissed him—it could have been a side-effect from the Pepper-up potion, or perhaps Harry had just been out of his mind. 

 

Harry was everything he could ever want, ever desire, in a lover.  And now, the only thing Severus could do was to cut Harry out of his life.  This had gone too far.  He stood in front of the frustrated young man, wanting to tell him everything, knowing that there was nothing more he could do.  Once again, he had found himself helpless, in a situation where he had to lie.  Perhaps this was his destiny.

 

**HP//HP//HP**

 

Harry held back his snarl.  He had to tell Severus the truth—it had been _months_.  He couldn’t ignore this any longer.  “Severus, we need to talk.”

 

Snape raised his brows.  “About the kiss?” 

 

The words stumbled out of his mouth as if he had just taken a huge dose of veritaserum. 

 

_Oh Merlin_ …Snape thought, mentally slapping himself.  He did _not_ just bring that topic into conversation.  Of all things to say!

 

Though, he wasn’t _that_ surprised at himself—around Harry, they shared practically no secrets, and he had gotten very comfortable around him.  Far _too_ comfortable, apparently.

 

Harry blushed, shaking his head to clear it.  “Er wait…what… _kiss_?”  He stammered, “You mean…kiss… _me_?” 

 

Snape slapped himself on the face, physically this time, blushing furiously with his head in his hands for a moment.  “You kissed _me_ , you imbecile.  When you were staying here, I was trying to wake you, and you kissed me on the cheek—nearly my lips.  I must have…interrupted a dream.”  He cleared his throat, trying to contain his arousal.  All this tension was making his erection painful against his clothing.

 

“Oh.”  Harry cleared his throat as well, still pink in the cheeks.  “So…you know.”  It wasn’t a question.  Snape had a tendency to know his next steps before Harry was even aware of them.  “You know?”  Harry asked softly this time, expecting an answer.

 

Snape stilled.  “I know nothing.”

 

Harry bit his lip.  “As if you could even believe that.  Severus Snape, knowing nothing?  If I… _did_ kiss you…why didn’t you say anything?”  He spoke in almost a whisper, stepping forward once again, wanting to close that proximity between them.

 

Snape felt emotional turmoil rising within him, begging for escape.  “I…did not believe it to be relevant at the time.  I also did not want to embarrass myself.”

 

Harry hung his head low.  “You…”  He felt a sting of tears in his eyes.  Snape was embarrassed to be with him.  Of course—who’d want Harry Potter the freak?  He should have known. 

 

Or perhaps that was just what Snape wanted him to think, Harry considered.  It was time to take a chance.  Merlin knew Severus wasn’t going to do it.

 

He took a deep breath and asked, “What if I wanted you?”

 

“Damnit, Harry!”  Snape seethed, turning to him.  “I didn’t put my life at risk, on multiple occasions, only to be made a fool of!”  Harry couldn’t possibly be telling him the truth.  He refused to believe it.  “You could never want me.”  He said quietly.

 

Harry’s face looked pained, “I…I’m not making a fool of you.  Is that how you really feel?” Harry sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  “You’d really be…ashamed?”  He said to the ground.  He poured his heart out to the man before him.  “Embarrassed?”  _Why did I think any differently?  Of course he’d be ashamed._  Harry thought, wallowing in his own self-pity.

 

Snape stopped in his tracks, looking up from his pacing.  He finally saw that Harry was crying.  His heart lurched.  “Harry…”  He said out of shock.  Harry barely looked up at him.

 

“ _Accio_ Tissues.” 

 

Harry was startled to hear the soft voice so near to him—and even more startled to find the man handing him a tissue.  “Thanks.”  Harry mumbled, wiping his nose.  “Bloody impossible arse.”  He said under his breath.

 

“You meant it?”  Snape asked, ignoring that last snide comment, shaking his head.  “I don’t understand _why_.  Why me?”  He saw how upset Harry was, and he couldn’t believe the boy was intentionally lying to him.  Delusional, however.  “Harry, please.  I simply cannot fathom why you would want someone such as myself.  You know I am less than attractive—and that I am significantly older than you.  Need I give you more reasons?” 

 

Harry finally mustered the guts to look into the man’s eyes.  He saw confusion there.  No sneer, and no hatred.

 

Harry stammered, “I know it’s…unexpected.  I suppose.  Given our history, we used to hate each other, but there was always something there.”  He sighed.  “I got to know you…and I like you.  More than a friend.  I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”  Harry said, trying not to cry again.  Once was embarrassing enough.  “Is it so hard to believe that I am attracted to you?  From your intelligence to the way you present yourself, not to mention, you’re about the only person aside from my friends who don’t think of me as ‘The Boy Who Lived.’  To you…”  Harry paused, trying to will his erection away.  “I have had to earn your trust.  You do not make exceptions for me, just because everyone knows my name.  You see something in me that no one else does, Severus.”  Harry said passionately, looking beautiful in the soft light from the fireplace. 

 

Snape looked at Harry, studying for any lies—he could only see truth written all over him.  It didn’t take his time as a spy to know Harry was actually…he actually… _liked_ him.

 

Severus didn’t know what to do.  “You are still my student, Harry.”

 

Harry nodded, “I don’t think I can wait any longer, Severus.  It’s been almost three months since I’ve gotten better, and I can’t stop thinking about you.”  He ran a hand through his hair, growing even more frustrated, “I dream about you, I get distracted all the time, and I can’t even bloody concentrate in Defense—my favorite subject!”  He stepped forward.  “Please tell me you’re not seeing anyone.”

 

Snape gulped, his pulse quickening, and he noticed how aroused he was just thinking about— _no._   He thought, _he’s my student._ Severus murmured, “I’m not.”  _Never._

 

Harry’s green eyes shone brightly, ablaze with passion.  “Save me the pain—just tell me that you don’t feel the same way.  Tell me you don’t want me.  Then I’ll leave you alone—we’ll just be friends.”  Harry begged, his eyes bordering shiny again.  

 

Severus’ emotions were running high—for once, he did not know what on Earth to do.  To tell the boy a lie would be barbaric.  He settled for a half-truth.

 

“I am afraid I…what I mean to say is…”  Bloody hell.  He couldn’t even form sentences now.

 

Harry looked at him as if his life depended on what Severus said next.  Severus gulped.

 

“Harry…”  Severus’ voice cracked in the otherwise silent room, “I am not good at this.  I am your teacher—and I should not be telling you this…” he paused to cup Harry’s cheek, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do.

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment.  “Tell me,” he husked, leaning into Snape’s warm hand.  “Please...Severus.”  He begged so beautifully. 

 

Severus spoke lowly, “After what happened, I do not want to take advantage of you.”

 

Harry whispered, “You’re not.  The feelings are mutual…aren’t they?  Please--put me out of my misery.”  Harry took a breath, “Tell me you don’t want me like I want you.  And don’t tell me it’s against the rules—I’m of age now.  It’s just frowned upon, not illegal.”  He blushed, “I did some research.”

 

Severus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.  He caressed Harry’s skin with the back of his fingers.  He watched as Harry tantalized him by licking his lips.  He knew it was frowned upon, yes…but Harry had been through enough tragedy, and so had he.  Perhaps they both deserved…whatever came of this.

 

On top of that, his doubts were overshadowed by his likeness for Harry.  Harry was no longer a boy—he was a man.  Severus realized, once he finally got to know him, he found Harry quite talented and charming, in his own awkward way.  Harry understood Snape’s sense of humor, which was rare to find in a friend, let alone a potential partner. 

 

Harry really surprised him in the best ways possible, and even though he was still learning new things about him, a part of him felt so at rest when he was around.  Severus was afraid he’d never find anyone else like that—and the thing was, he didn’t _want_ anyone else.

 

He wanted Harry.

 

He had weighed the pros and cons, but if he did not take what Harry was offering, he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life.  His insecurities be damned, he would accept this gift—perhaps the only true gift, in his life.  It made the Basilisk Fang look like a useless pile of flobberworms.

 

He felt Harry’s warm skin underneath his hand, knowing this was right.

 

Severus murmured, “I’ve never been more attracted to anyone before you, Harry.  I do not express my feelings freely, but I will make an exception for you.”  He drew in a breath, “I saw something different in you after we grew closer—that despite your reckless behavior,” Severus smirked, “I quite admire the person you have become.  You have lit hope within me I did not know I had.  Harry…”  He lost himself in the young wizard’s half-lidded gaze.

 

Harry spoke softly, “Severus…I love you.”  Harry gasped at his own words.  He hadn’t meant to say that at all!

 

Snape suddenly woke up from the haze his brain was clouded with.  “You…”  He did not sound like himself, even to his own ears.  “You…”  _Oh Merlin._

 

Harry blushed furiously.  “Oh…I did not mean to say that.  I’m—”

 

“You love me.”  Snape stated.  “You love me?”  Then it was a question. 

 

There was silence, and harsh breaths, and then Severus asked, “Did you mean it?”

 

Harry nodded, gulping.  “I do.  Mean it.  I hadn’t meant to say it…at least…not so soon.”  He gave Snape a nervous smile.  “I would understand if it’s too much now, that you wouldn’t want to be with me.  Just let me down easy.”  Harry said, trying to convince himself he’d be okay without those long conversations with Severus on the weekends, or the intelligent banter over tea on Wednesdays.  Or those exchanges of opinions over chess matches. 

 

Or…

 

Severus was blushing, Harry realized.  “No one’s ever told me that before.”  Snape said, sounding almost boyish. 

 

Harry grabbed the hand that was still lingering on his cheek, caressing Snape’s knuckles with his fingers.  “You don’t have to say anything back, not if you don’t feel that way.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

The words were out before he could even process them.  “I love you,” he repeated just as suddenly to Harry, who looked at him with awe and incredibility. 

 

Harry couldn’t take the emotional tension any longer.  He grabbed Snape by his robes and pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

Harry pressed his soft lips to Severus’.  Their lips met, breath playing on each other’s mouths, soft skin against skin.  Harry kissed him first, and Snape stayed dormant from shock.  Shock from the kiss, shock from his own admittance.  He was unable to hold the words back.  Every night he would think about that light brush of skin against his cheek from Harry—and after Harry said he loved him, his brain had melted.  The words slipped off of his tongue, and there was no turning back.

 

Harry moaned when Severus kissed him fiercely, wrapping his arms around the older wizard.  Snape ran a hand through Harry’s wild hair, the other traveling down his back. 

 

Harry felt the man squeeze his arse and he gasped—allowing Severus to explore his mouth with his tongue.  Harry’s mind melted when their tongues met, teasing each other.  Their kisses grew hotter and heavier, and Harry clung to Severus for dear life. 

 

Suddenly it wasn’t enough—the kissing never stopped while the two men fought to disrobe each other. 

 

“ _More._ ”  Harry growled, “I need to feel you.”  He went back to kissing Severus.

 

Severus moaned, painfully hard.  “Should we—” he groaned, “talk about this?”

 

Harry shook his head, “You know that I’ve never done this, but I want _you_.  Only you.” 

 

Severus stopped himself from indulging for a moment, slightly regretting it.  “Harry…I have a confession to make.”

 

Harry nodded, catching his breath, shaking with need.  He looked at Severus, who looked uncharacteristically nervous.  Harry thought about what Severus had said before, that no one told him they loved him before.  Suddenly this was making sense. 

 

Harry gave him a soft smile and a raised brow that looked much like an imitation of Severus.  “This is your first time, too?”  Harry said softly.

 

Severus panicked—his face an open book for once.  Harry kissed him, trying to calm him down.  “It’s okay; I figured it out from what you said before.  With the lives we both have had, neither of us had time for romance.” 

 

Snape kissed him hard, pushing him up against the door.  His hands lifted Harry’s arse, and Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around him.  “ _Mmmm_ …”  Harry moaned, his thoughts melting away.

 

Snape broke the kiss.  “I am not a gentle person, Harry.  Even though it is both of our first times, I intend to fuck you into the mattress—thoroughly, until you are mine, screaming only my name.”  Severus rasped against his ear.  Harry shivered, squeezing the man tightly, thrusting against him.  “Oh…Severus.  _Yes._ ”

 

He whispered dangerously in Harry’s ear, “Are you certain that this is what you want?”

 

Harry nearly cried, “ _Yes!_ Yes, damnit.”  He thrusted.  “Need you.”

 

Snape was so fucking close already, just from this.  “Please.”  He kissed Harry passionately this time, fiery with want and lust.  Harry lost himself in the man’s kiss—oh gods, _this_ was kissing.  “Mrgmph…”  Harry moaned nonsense against Snape’s mouth. 

 

Before Harry knew it, his senses were spinning and whirling as Snape pressed him closer to his body.  There was no room between them now as their robes were pressed together.  In fact, Harry could feel Snape’s large erection against his stomach. 

 

Snape clawed clumsily at Harry’s trousers, unbuttoning those pesky muggle jeans.  Harry tried to help him, but ended up ripping his pants with accidental magic.  Snape smiled dangerously against Harry’s lips.  “Eager, I see.” 

 

Harry moaned with want, “Oh god, Severus.”  Then he started to undress Severus, starting with his robes.  Snape swatted his hands away. 

 

Harry huffed with protest.  “No—I need to feel you.  All over.”

 

Severus pulled back to see that delicious pout on Harry’s lips.  Harry watched the Slytherin smirk with a mischievous glint in his eye as he got on his knees.  Harry’s eyes widened as Severus pulled down his y-fronts. 

 

His blistering erection sprang free—and Severus was quite pleased with what he saw.  Harry was very large, with a lot of girth.  He wrapped a nervous hand around the length, completely mesmerized.

 

Without another thought, he gave an experimental stroke. 

 

Harry keened, “Fuck!”  Snape looked up at him with fire in his eyes.  Harry could have came right then.  He was going to try to make this last as long as he could. 

 

Severus then licked Harry’s cherry-red cock, closing his eyes.  Harry thought he’d melt from the sight of the Potions Master tasting him.  And then…Snape was swallowing him whole.

 

Harry couldn’t move.  All he could do was gasp, “Fu-”  He stammered, “ _Oh—”_

Severus loved how Harry tasted.  Musky, but clean at the same time.  The sweetness hit his mouth, and he couldn’t get enough of the taste of precum.  _At long last_ , he thought to himself, taking Harry nearly to the root and sucking on him for all he was worth.

 

He heard Harry nearly yelp, and he felt him buck into his mouth accidentally.  Severus gagged a little.

 

Harry pulled out immediately, “I-I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!   A-are you okay?” 

 

Severus nodded, “Oh _yes_ , Harry.  More than fine.  You are…magnificent.”  Harry blushed down at him, “I’ll try not to move.”

 

Severus smirked and stroked Harry’s hard length.  Harry yelped again, “God!”

 

“I do not mind, Harry.  I am simply getting more acquainted with your cock.”  And then, Harry watched his prick disappear in Severus’ mouth.

 

Harry grabbed onto Snape’s shoulders, his hands clenching his robes, trying desperately not to move.  “I…can’t!  Pleaasse!”  Harry moaned, “Can’t hold on!  _Severus_!”

 

Snape was too lost in the bittersweet taste of Harry to respond.  He moaned deeply around his cock and sucked hard, even harder than before, swirled his tongue around the head, then went back to sucking.

 

Harry couldn’t stop his hips from moving forward—but Severus rocked with him, taking him higher and higher.  Harry looked at him with his mouth open, incapable of forming complete sentences.  “I!  You!  God, don’t….don’t stop!”

 

When Severus gave him another suck and sweet moan around his pulsing cock, he felt his balls tighten, and he grabbed the back of Snape’s head.  He looked down at the man’s onyx gaze, and he fell into it, pushing against the back of Severus’ throat. 

 

And when Snape growled around his cock, that’s when Harry saw stars.  Snape was swallowing around his swollen cock, but some of the cum dripped from his shaking mouth.   Harry bucked forward and yowled, “ _Plleaassssee!”_   And he gasped, shook, writhed against Snape.  His cock emptied itself in that warm, wet throat.

 

He looked down in horror, not knowing if Snape wanted him to cum in his mouth.  But, when he looked down, Severus was lapping up all the cum, still licking his sensitive cockhead.  “Mmmmm….”  He said, lost in the moment. 

 

Harry tugged him upward in a haze and kissed him sensually.  “Oh my god…”  He said, kissing the man again.  “ _Severus_ … _Severus_ …”  He whispered, between kisses.

 

Severus kissed him back eagerly, his tongue exploring Harry’s mouth.  “ _Harry_ …”

 

His own name sounded like heaven to his ears, and without another word, Harry grabbed Severus’ erection through his clothes. 

 

Snape jolted, “Fuck.”

 

Harry murmured, “Mmm.  I want to.”  Then he went back to kissing that glorious mouth where his cock had been only minutes ago. 

 

Severus felt himself blush—he trained himself not to for years, as a spy.  Somehow, Harry was breaking down all his barriers he kept up for so long.  In school he would have been teased for blushing, and he quickly learned how to stop all-together. 

 

Harry loved it when Severus blushed.  He smiled into the kiss, feeling warm and fuzzy.  Severus was being so _open_ with him.  _He’s being so brave_ , Harry thought.

 

Severus growled before claiming Harry with another kiss.  “ _Mine._ ”  He felt a wave of possession pulse through him

 

Harry pulled back to once again lose himself in that greedy, loving gaze.  “Yours.  Only yours.”

 

Harry sucked Snape’s neck, getting a very positive groan in response.  He licked his way to the shell of Severus’ ear, whispering, “Er…I…could you…you know…fuck me?” 

 

Snape sucked Harry’s neck in response, making him quiver.  “Since you asked so eloquently.”  He smiled against Harry’s neck.  “I mean…if you are quite sure.” 

 

Harry grabbed the man’s arm and tugged him, gesturing to go to the bedroom.  “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

 

Snape would normally snort at that, but the love he felt hit him all the way to his toes.  “Merlin.  I do not deserve you.”  The guilt of his actions was starting to sink in.

 

Harry sensed the other man’s resistance.  He grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  “Severus.  Look at me.”

 

Severus looked into Harry’s caring concerned eyes.  Harry spoke softly, “You are a brilliant, beautiful, caring man, Severus Snape.”  Harry caressed his cheek.  “I love _you_.  Don’t you see, I only want you?  Only _need_ you.” 

 

Harry looked so certain; it was hard to doubt him.  Severus nodded, leaning into Harry’s touch.  He spoke softer than intended.  “I know.”  He looked away. 

 

Harry tilted his chin so he was looking at him.  “What is it then?  Are you not ready?”

 

Severus snorted—after nearly four decades?  That was definitely _not_ the issue.

 

“It is not that.”  He had a look of doubt in his eyes, Harry could tell.

 

After Harry waited patiently, Severus sighed.  “…I don’t want to disappoint you.  You are…well.  You said that I was beautiful, but I am not.  You are…gorgeous, Harry.”  Severus almost whispered the word ‘gorgeous’ as if he had trouble just admitting _that_ to Harry.  “Me…I am…less than desirable.”  He looked down. 

 

Harry kissed him, pressing against him.  “You’re not beautiful in the common sense of the word, better actually than that, because common is boring—you’re uniquely handsome.”  Harry moved some hair out of Severus’ eyes.  “After getting to know you, I feel captivated, and drawn to you.  Everything about you is interesting to me—and I’ll probably beg you to let me learn everything about you.”  He blushed and added, “Inside and out.”

 

Severus looked at Harry’s lips, then his eyes.  “I am not used to being so open about my feelings, Harry.  But you should know that I also feel drawn to you.” 

 

With that, Harry’s heart melted and he kissed Severus with deep love and passion, pushing them both toward the bedroom.  Everything was so fucking intense with Severus, from conversing to kissing. 

 

It was then Severus decided to shove all rational thought aside for tonight—tonight was for Harry and himself.  He no longer wanted to think about what was best for others, or what was morally right, or how undeserving he was of this incredible gift. 

 

Severus heard Harry moan, and he made it a personal goal to hear that noise again and again tonight.

 

When they fumbled into Severus’ bedroom, Harry broke apart only to begin undressing Snape.  He hardly noticed what the room looked like, but out of the corner of his eye he could see a Slytherin green duvet, and a huge decadent bed. 

 

Harry _finally_ got all the buttons open to reveal delicious, pale skin.  Harry touched the clean chest tentatively, revealing those dusky pink nipples.  Harry gasped as Snape slid the shirt onto the floor. 

 

Harry experimentally squeezed Severus’ left nipple, surprised at the soft whimper of pleasure, and then he licked it.  Severus moaned deeply as Harry continued to suck and nibble, going from his left nipple to his right.  Then, he made his quest downward.

 

Severus was not fit, no.  But without all those layers of clothing, he actually wasn’t in bad shape.  Besides…Harry didn’t care about that.  He was in no shape to be picky, either—he’d always been scrawny.

 

His thoughts seemed to melt away as he nudged Snape onto the bed, kissing him again, feeling Severus wrap his arms around his body in a warm embrace.

 

Harry melted as Severus kissed him, this time.  It was even more genuine, somehow.  It seemed that each barrier between himself and Severus was finally breaking down, and he was letting Harry in.  Feeling brave, Harry let his hand trail to Severus’ pants.  He unbuttoned them quickly and felt that large, thick erection.

 

Harry blushed as Severus kissed him harder, growling into his mouth.

 

Harry had nothing to compare it to except his own, but gods, Severus felt fucking large.  Harry moaned back into the man’s mouth as he shakily pulled down those black boxers and pants, revealing that magnificent cock.

 

Harry parted from the eager lips only to look down at his prize.  Lord, he hadn’t been wrong. 

 

He must’ve mumbled something, because Severus tilted his chin back up to look into his eyes.  The blush on his cheeks was adorable, Harry thought. 

 

“I am sorry.”

 

Harry gave him a confused look.  Of all things, he hadn’t been expecting those words.  “Er….but why?”

 

Snape looked extremely worried.  “It is…abnormal.”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side, biting his lip to keep from smiling.  “Looks alright to me.  More than alright.”  Harry licked his lips and spread those long legs apart, traveling downward with light kisses.

 

Severus sighed and continued, shivering from Harry’s ministrations, “We will have to go slowly, Harry.  I am quite aware of my _size_ oh dear fucking _Merlin_!”  Snape’s hand was on Harry’s head before he even realized it. 

 

Harry stopped sucking that delicious length only to say, “I’m alright with slow.  Don’t worry.  You won’t break me.”  He smirked, and before Severus could protest—telling him he’d cum too soon if Harry did _that_ again—Harry took his length deeper into his mouth.

 

Severus whined, and it sounded like a melody to Harry’s ears.  Harry sucked the tip of the heavy cock, it tasted so musky and intoxicating, and he tried to take as much of Severus as he could manage. 

 

Being a stubborn Gryffindor, Severus had to physically stop him, or this would be over before they knew it. 

 

“Please…stop.  Harry, please!”  Snape cried, pulling Harry off of him.  He looked a picture, bless all the gods, with precum dripping from his lips.

 

Harry gave one last long lick to the entirety of Snape’s throbbing member, making Snape whimper.  It was the most delicious sound he’d ever heard, Harry thought.  Who knew Snape could make those tempting noises?

 

Harry was then pulled up and kissed ferociously.  Snape reached for his wand and disrobed any remaining garments on them both.  Finally, they were completely stark and pressed against each other.

 

Harry’s erection was alive and well as it brushed against Severus’.  He groaned, “Oh, please.  Please, Severus.”  He humped against him, making Severus groan. 

 

Snape brushed some hair out of the younger wizard’s face, grabbing his wand once more.  With a whisper of a charm, Harry’s arse-hole was slick.

 

Severus set his wand on the nightstand, kissing Harry’s neck, finding the most sensitive spots.  “Mmmm…”  He groaned, making Harry shiver in delight.  Harry keened as Snape sucked on a spot just below his collarbone.

 

Harry dragged his hands down Snape’s body, clutching his arse.  Snape dipped his tongue into Harry’s belly-button in response. 

 

“Oh God!”  Harry groaned, out of breath.  “How does that feel so good?  Oh yes!”

 

“Erogenous zones, Harry.  I’ll be sure to teach you every last one.”  Severus said, smirking up at him, as he grabbed one of Harry’s feet.  Harry looked at him questioningly until Snape sucked on his ankle.  Harry yelped, “Fuck!”  He quivered hotly under Severus’ touch…

 

He was _not_ going to cum from Severus Snape fondling his feet, of all things.  Harry lifted his arse and whispered, “Please.  I need you so badly…Severus, I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Snape looked down at him in awe.  He inserted his lubricated fingers from the spell into Harry’s arse, slowly. 

 

Severus’ eyes widened in wonder and awe as he watched Harry accommodate just two of his fingers.  He looked into Harry’s eyes, only to find a shy smile and a lust-filled gaze.  Severus felt privileged in that moment, to know that Harry had never looked at anyone this way before…and hopefully, never would again, unless it was Severus.

 

Harry felt so good, like his body was on fire, when Severus inserted the third finger, stretching him out.  He gasped at the sensation. 

 

Harry’s emerald gaze caught Severus’ as those enticing fingers brushed his prostate.  Harry arched his back and yelled incoherently.  Severus was afraid he’d cum right then, but he decided he wanted to be inside Harry, while he was making that beautiful, unguarded noise.

 

Harry was panting, trying to get his breath back, when Severus hit that spot again, still stretching him. 

 

“NNnnnghhh!”  Harry exclaimed.

 

Severus smiled, locking gazes with Harry again.  “You seem prepared.  Are you—”

 

“Fuck me!”  Harry said wantonly, “Please!”  He meant it, too.  If that pleasure could be repeated, again and again, he was eager to get on with it.  Not to mention…the way Severus was looking at him, like he was _his_ and only his, made Harry’s cock even harder than before.

 

Severus put the tip of his cock at Harry’s entrance, worried that his cock was too big for Harry’s arse. 

 

However, as he slowly slid inside, Harry accommodated without much struggle.  “Harry…” Snape whispered.  Harry was so bloody tight.

 

Harry stroked the man’s cheek, “I know.  A bit more, love.  Slowly.”  He smiled up at Severus. 

 

Severus bit his lip, his heart jolting at being called ‘love.’  Of course, they admitted to their love for each other earlier that night, but in the bedroom, it felt entirely different.  

 

He slowly pushed inward, his cock only a couple of inches away from being fully sheathed into Harry’s warm, tight body.  His heart was thundering, and all he wanted was to thrust inside.  He would never do that to Harry, though.  Severus wouldn’t hurt Harry—he would see to that.  He would protect him for as long as he could.

 

Harry seemed to sense this tension in Severus when he was moving carefully, slowly—almost painfully slowly. 

 

“Severus?”  Harry asked softly, leisurely trailing a hand down his lover’s arm. 

 

Severus looked at him in concentration.  “Yes?”

 

Harry smiled, “I know you’re trying not to hurt me…but you can go a little less slow now.  I might die if you don’t fuck me soon.”

 

With that, Snape slid all the way inside, unable to help himself.  He grunted, and Harry’s legs were suddenly around him.  Harry moaned as Severus kissed his neck, nipping at the tender skin.  He felt Severus’ back and arched into him—Severus made small thrusts. 

 

Harry keened as Severus hit that spot again, “Aaahh!”  He whimpered, “Oh fuck!  Severus!”

 

Severus felt his primal urges take over as he thrusted harder against that spot.  He breathed against Harry’s ear, “You are _mine_.”

 

Harry screamed, taking the small thrusts as they slowly got bigger and bigger.  “ _Yes!  Yes, yes!_ ”  He said with every thrust, starting to shake beneath the older wizard. 

 

Severus licked Harry’s neck, trailing until he kissed him on the lips.  Harry met him with fire and intention, and Severus felt himself come undone. 

 

Then, Harry whispered against his lips, “Harder…please.”

 

And he begged so beautifully. 

 

Snape grunted as he thrusted in and out of Harry’s body, now completely welcoming his bulk.  Harry was whimpering and thrashing against the pillow, clawing at his lover’s back.  “I….love you…”  Harry muttered out, trying to look into Severus’ eyes, but he was almost distraught by the pleasure he was experiencing.

 

Severus cradled Harry in his arms, lowering himself onto him, as he thrusted deep and fast now.  He bent down to steal a kiss from Harry’s wanting lips, his hair hanging on both sides of his face.  He whispered, moaning, “Harry,” he paused.  He thrusted once, hard, then whispered into Harry’s ear, “I love you, Harry.”

 

Harry felt love embrace him as Severus was hitting his prostate over and over, truly letting go.  The thrusts were so fast, so hard, Harry couldn’t possibly hold on.  He hadn’t realized his hand trailed down to his hardness until Severus swatted him away, “I will…”  He didn’t finish his sentence, because at the second stroke of his hand, Harry was coming _hard_ in stripes across both their chests.

 

His hole felt like fucking heaven, and Severus watched the beautiful man beneath him shout his name, “ _Severus!  Yes!”_   Then he arched, clutching him, sticking them together with cum. 

 

Severus felt his balls jerk upward, still slapping against Harry’s bum, when finally they tightened.  He was about to explode.  He watched Harry’s contorted face, whispering, “Yours.” 

 

Severus howled in pleasure, thrusted to the hilt, and came deeply inside Harry’s body.  Harry’s hole was throbbing around his cock, giving him the best sensation he could have ever imagined. 

 

He realized that he had collapsed onto Harry when he felt the younger wizard draw calming circles on his back, kissing his neck.  “Mmmmmm….”  Harry moaned, sucking at the creamy white skin. 

 

Severus moaned, completely spent.  “Oh god, Harry.”

 

He slowly pulled out of him, rolling to his side so he could kiss that stupid grin off of the younger’s lips. 

 

Harry waved his hand to clean them, going back to kissing the only man he’d ever loved.  “Severus…”  He whispered.  There was a silent ‘thank you’ from both of them, filling the air, but no words could ever do justice to their feelings.

 

Instead, they curled up against each other, twining their fingers together just before drifting off to sleep.

 

**_HP//SS//HP//SS//_ **

 

Harry moaned, shifting in his sleep, until he woke up to find Severus holding him.  He smiled goofily, snuggling into the man’s arms, kissing his hand.  “Mmmm…Severus.”  He whispered softly.  Last night had been the best night of his entire existence.  He had thought nothing could top the day Voldemort finally died, and the war was finally at an end.

 

He was wrong.  Severus had shown him such love, compassion, and care in their love-making.  Harry never wanted anyone else.  No one but Severus could ever make him feel this way, he was sure of it.

 

Severus breathed in his ear, “Harry.”  Harry turned around, elated to see that Severus was also smiling just as goofily as he was.  He tucked some hair behind Severus’ ear. 

 

When Severus kissed Harry this time, it felt like an unspoken promise.  This time, Harry could feel that Severus would never let him go. 

 

Harry kissed him back tenderly.  He couldn’t believe how lucky he was—and he would love Severus forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment <3 What did we think?


End file.
